Great to See You Again
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot! Barbara has been living in Burnside for a few months now but someone familiar comes to visit her.


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **This is one-shot is based off the Batgirl of Burnside story arc but has mentions of the Young Justice team. Make sure to check out my Twitter OneCrazedUpDrag for story recommendations and updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batgirl of Burnside.**

* * *

Dick Grayson walked up to the apartment complex that he had triple checked was hers. He mentally kicked himself for not dressing up for the occasion. Dick was just wearing a tight black t-shirt and gray sweat pants. He was finally seeing his best friend and potential love of his life for the first time in a couple of months.

He supported her decision to go to Burnside to pursue her own life and step away from the Batgirl mantle but as he has kept up with the news she is really making herself known.

Dick looked down at the messily scrawled room number on a ripped off piece of paper. He drudged his way up the steps and knocked on her door.

An african american girl opened the door and for a split second he thought he got the wrong door.

"Well hello there."

Dick flashed her a smile. "I was uh looking for Barbara Gordon."

Surprise took over her features but then she smirked.

"Babs, there is a really hot guy here for you!" She called into the apartment.

A lazily dressed Barbara in sweatpants and a sweatshirt came out of her room.

"Frankie, what are you talking about?" She rubbed her eyes and then saw Dick at the front door.

"Dick?!"

"Hey Babs."

She smiled widely and ran straight at him. Dick caught her in a bruising hug and spun her.

"It's so great to see you again."

Dick set her down and gave her a dazzling smile.

"So Babs you never told me you have a cute guy."

Barbara laughed. "Frankie this is Dick Grayson he's my best friend."

"Oh really?" She said sounding amused.

"We've been best friends since we were nine."

"Is this Dick Grayson the son of Bruce Wayne?"

"Yeah, thats me and my brothers."

Frankie lazily pointed to Babs.

"That means you know the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne?"

"Mmm, he's like a second father to me."

Frankie freaked out. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?!" "My friend knows the sexy billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne!"

Barbara rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Dick.

"Why are you here?" "Is the team okay?" She asked thinking it was an emergency.

"The team is perfectly fine." Dick answered while giving her a pointed look and motioned his head towards Frankie.

"It's okay she knows I'm Batgirl."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Bruce isn't going to be happy and he knows about you all over social media in Burnside."

Barbara crossed her arms.

"The Justice League didn't even know if he was real or not as he likes to be all dark and brooding." "I on the other hand want people to get to know the superhero who is protecting their city and Bludhaven knows that Nightwing is real right?"

"Yeah, they know about me."

"Wait hold on a second, time out, you are a superhero too?" Frankie asked.

Barbara led Dick to the couch and they took a seat.

"I'm Nightwing protecter of Bludhaven and leader of The Young Justice League."

"Speaking of the team how are they?" Barbara asked him.

"Nothing big since defeating the Reach." "Tim misses you like crazy so does Artemis even if she doesn't like to admit it."

"How are Artemis and Wally?"

"They are still going strong, same place as you last saw them, sometimes they pop in the mountain to hangout or go on a mission once in a great while."

"Any new teammates?"

Dick shook his head. "No everything is basically the same, it has been slow but its great since the mess of everything."

Barbara could detect the hint of guilt under his tone.

"I'm heading out to see Qadir and Nadimah, see you two later." Frankie left to give those two some alone time.

Barbara got up from her seat on the couch and grabbed Dick's hand.

"Come on, we can order a pizza and watch a movie in my room."

"All right but you better have good movies."

Barbara ordered their pizza which should be coming in 20 minutes as the sun started to set.

They settled on a romantic comedy since thats all Barbara had.

They laid on her bed with Barbara's head in the crook of his neck.

"So what is going on recently with the dog Dick Grayson?" She said as she finished a slice of pizza.

"Nothing really, I only had two since you left both only lasting a couple of weeks."

"Oh no, is Dick Grayson losing his superpower?" Barbara replied back sarcastically.

Dick chuckled as he moved the now empty pizza box to the floor.

"No, I'm just waiting for the right girl." He glanced up at her expectantly.

Barbara sighed. "Dick..."

"Come on Babs, there is no big plots surrounding the team and I've only dated 2 girls in like 4 months, this has to be the perfect time."

Barbara dug her head deeper into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Blüdhaven is an hour drive away from here and I have to work on recovering all of my work..."

"Tim can patrol Blüdhaven, he needs the responsibility as he is getting to the age where I became Nightwing." "The team is fine as Kaldur is there to keep everyone in line, I can just stay a week."

Barbara sighed and gave in to her emotions. She wrapped an arm around his chest hugging him tighter as entangled her legs with his.

"I missed you." She said in a small voice.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner."

"Its okay I've been busy lately trying to recover my work and help Alysia plan her wedding."

"She's getting married?"

"Yeah, I'm the Maid of Honor."

"When's the date?"

"In two weeks at 5 pm."

Dick nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have a date for this wedding?"

This in turn shocked Barbara partly.

"No."

"Cool so I'll pick you up at 4 then." He declared while flashing off one of his smiles.

Barbara smiled but slowly shook her head. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

Dick let lose a laugh.

Barbara went for a light punch in the ribs but Dick caught her hand.

"So predictable." Dick muttered lowly.

Barbara sat up and went for another punch but was also caught.

She didn't pull away but instead got closer.

Dick made both their hands interlock and gave a small tug.

Barbara came willingly and fell right into his lips.

Dick placed his hands on her waist while he were around his neck and tugging on his hair at the back of his neck.

Barbara's hands slide underneath his shirt as the kiss became more heated.

Dick then removed his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor.

He pressed their bodies tighter together.

Barbara was in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

She removed her shirt and Dick let out a groan.

Underneath she revealed a black sports bra.

Dick had an arm wrapped entirely around her waist.

She bit his bottom lip slightly enticing a small groan from him.

Dick ended up flipping them over with Barbara's back hitting her bed.

He fingered the waistband of her sweatpants.

Barbars stopped him by his chin and touched his bottom lip with her thumb fondly.

"Why don't we save that for your goodbye present?"

Dick smirked and just settled for touching her forehead with his drinking in her closeness.

In the morning Barbara moved her hands around to feel for a certain acrobat. She huffed and cracked open an eye. She got up to walk to the living room fearing that it was all a dream.

To her relief it wasn't as Dick was flipping pancakes in a skillet without his shirt on and his sweatpants hung low on his hips.

"Babs can your friend stay forever please?" Frankie looked at her expectantly.

Barbara chuckled. "He can't he has other responsibilities."

"It's true, I have a city to look after." He butted in the conversation.

"Who is watching your city now that you're not there?" Frankie asked.

"My brother Tim who is the current Robin is watching Blüdhaven for me."

Dick finished in the kitchen and stacked the pancakes on plates.

"Wow Dick how did you learn to cook like this?" Frankie asked savoring each bite.

"My butler and friend Alfred taught me somethings."

Barbara glanced up at the clock.

"I have to head to class soon, come on Ex Boy Wonder."

"Why do I have to come?" He pouted.

"Because I don't trust you here by yourself and I need the company."

Dick quit arguing if it means he can spend more time with her.

They continued this cycle for the rest of the week.

 _Maybe I should take Frankie's advice and stay here forever._ Dick thought amused.

This week had been Dick and Barbara's favorite out of the whole month.

The morning after Dick got his present he had to go.

Barbara gave Dick an extra large hug and kissed him sweetly.

"Bye Dick, it was so nice to meet you." Frankie waved.

Dick smiled at her. "Likewise Frankie."

"But I will see you sometime next week as I'm Barbara's plus one for the wedding."

"Promise you will take me?" Barbara asked him unexpectantly.

"As long as I know the exact date then yeah."

"Dick..."

"Okay I promise and..."

Dick bent his head down to her ear.

"Love you."

Barbara smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

 **Yay! One of my favorites so far, I hope you all enjoy this one. Click that Fsvorites buttons and Follow. Stay Crazy.**


End file.
